Like You'll Never See Me Again
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Ok so Liv jumped on a jet with Jake. Doesn't mean that Fitz still doesn't have a chance to put his two cents in. What happens when Fitz has the flight grounded? One Shot


**In working my way back to Authentic Sun, I thought of this. This will remain as a one shot because I'm happy playing around with the plot I have going with AS. However, this scenario has literally plagued my dreams since the finale. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

It has been thirty minutes since S.S.A Thomas Larsen had reported to Fitz and Mellie that Olivia Pope was leaving the country. Thirty minutes since Fitz spewed the contents of his scotch filled stomach. The look of pure terror on Mellie's face showed that even she knew this action would break her husband. The loss of their son only the night before, and the conflicting emotions behind winning another four years in office had effectively brought the world's most powerful man to his knees just moments ago. Adding in Liv's selfish departureq from his life, Mellie knew Fitz had endured more in 24 hrs, than anyone should have to in a lifetime.

Olivia... What are you doing?

Olivia... His Livvie had not only left him during the darkest moment of his life, she left without so much as a goodbye. To make matters worse, she left with Jake Ballard. Fitz knew she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders just as he did, but he never thought he'd see her reach her breaking point. He never thought he'd see the day where he wouldn't be enough to help her make it through.

For Fitz, things would have been acceptable if Liv were just going away for a few days. Things would have been even better if she had left alone. But this? This was betrayal in it's highest form. In one swift move, Olivia had thrown everything they had ever planned away like it was garbage. She was tarnishing their dream of Vermont and their children, two he thinks. She was spitting on the dream of them growing old together. For what? For the chance to shack up with Jake? To shack up with a man that some hidden agenda. A man he was sure wasn't in love with her. Olivia Carolyn Pope was trying to make a clean break from the mess she blamed herself for. She was trying to make a clean break from him, from them.

Nothing about their relationship was ever clean. It was messy, but it also contained the kind of love that most people only dreamt of finding. It was the kind of love that was worth fighting for, and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III would be damned if he went down without a fight.

"Ground the plane and prep Marine One for takeoff." Fitz spat as Tom had alerted him the plane was nearing BWI. Tom nodded and quickly made his exit from the room. His stomach doing flips of it's own as he recalled the order he was commanded to carry out. The order that stripped his dearest friend from having a future with his son.

Fitz's head was spinning. The lack of corners to the oval office didn't help in making things better as he had nothing sharp to focus on. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest, and the bile that was rising in his throat threatened it's way to the surface with every passing second. As his hand slammed down on the desk, a lone tear escaped his eye.

If letting Liv go was the only way to ensure her happiness, he would do it. He would let her find her own path, maybe that path would lead back to him or maybe not. He did however know one thing; he wouldn't let her go without saying goodbye. He knew she'd never forgive herself for that, and he didn't know if he'd be able to forgive her for robbing him of that moment.

"Mr. President, you are set to address the nation in a half hour sir. You surely can't be serious about taking off to meet your mistress at an airport simply because she's decided she no longer wants to deal with you face to face."

"Cyrus..."

"Fitz, I will not allow you to stand by and throw away something we've worked so hard to accomplish, something-"

"Allow Cyrus? You fail to realize that you work for me. I am going to see Olivia. My goal is to bring her back to DC, back to me."

"Sir, with all due respect, what if she doesn't want to come back?" Cyrus pushed, knowing he was already skating on thin ice.

"Then at least I get to say goodbye to at least one of my lost loves. Jerry... My son was gone before I got the chance to say goodbye. If this is the end of me and Olivia, I deserve at least that much." Fitz said as he tried to fight back the tears that were burning his eyes.

"Fitz, do what you have to do, but make sure when you return you are ready to take on the nation for another four years. And don't forget that we do still have two children that need us."

"Mellie..."

"Fitz, I can't understand this... thing between you and Olivia. I am quite relieved she is leaving. I just-"

"Mellie..."

"I just wish she didn't affect you the way she does. Do what you have to do. Cyrus and I will deal with the press."

"Thank you Mellie."

"Sir, Marine One is prepped for takeoff."

* * *

Liv reclined her seat back and tried her best to block out the sounds of the jet's engines, as well as the man sitting next to her. With each mile they passed, Liv wondered if she was doing the right thing.

She didn't love Jake in any way. She cared for him as a person, she cared for all people including Mellie and Cyrus. But she didn't experience that all encompassing love, the desire, the need, the craving and urgency to be with him. She could breathe without Jake. She could sleep without Jake. She could exist without Jake. She didn't have that drive with him. The drive that provoked her to step into the fire and embrace the feelings of the flames engulfing her. Not like she did with Fitz. As much as she loved Fitz, as much as she was in love with him and desperately craved a life with him; she couldn't stick around and serve as a constant reminder of the woman who took the life of his namesake. Her mother was responsible for the death of his son and the only thing that consumed her thoughts was that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV would still be alive if she and Fitz had never met.

Liv couldn't consciously continue to destroy this man's life. She had ruined him with Defiance. She had forced him to earn her, then threw him away in the name of the republic. She had given him another chance after she saw the home he built for them, only to continue entertaining Jake's advances. She had even provoked a few of them herself.

Fitz was giving her his all, no questions asked. The fact that she wanted to but couldn't meant it was time to let him go. It was time to free him of all of the promises he had made, but she wouldn't allow him to keep. It was time to free the love of her life because to her, he deserved so much more than what she could give him. After all she had done, she didn't feel as though she deserved a man like Fitz. After all she had done, she felt she didn't deserve a life of happiness.

She believed she deserved Jake. She deserved a life without the life-changing extraordinary love. She deserved to be unhappy, to live a life of mediocrity. It wouldn't be a happy life with the love of her life. It would be a life of what if's and pure torment. A life of hell is what she felt she deserved for placing an innocent 16 yr old boy in the hands of her terrorist of a mother. She didn't deserve to be happy. Not after that.

The flight attendant walked towards Liv, her eyes as big as saucers. As she neared Liv, the woman showed pure terror in her eyes.

"Ma'am I have been asked to tell you that we are landing at BWI."

"Why?" Liv asked although she already knew. Part of her was hoping this would happen. Even though, even though she knew she didn't deserve it.

"Executive orders ma'am. The flight is being grounded by order of the President of the United States."

Liv looked to Jake who didn't seem to be surprised. Fitz couldn't accept the fact that he had won. He couldn't accept the fact that Liv had chosen to run away with him. Granted he had to beg and plead with her to bring him along, but that was neither here nor there in this moment. Jake Ballard wasn't one to play second fiddle to anyone, but this wasn't just anyone. This was Olivia Pope we were talking about and to have just a moment in her presence, he would play second, third, fourth or a hundredth fiddle if need be.

Jake knew he wasn't in love with Liv. Not like Fitz was, but he thought they could be happy together. He knew Fitz finding out they had left was a possibility, he just wished he hadn't found out so soon.

Liv nodded and thanked the flight attendant and went to refasten her seatbelt. Part of her was filled with excitement. Fitz did want her in spite of what her mother had done. He still wanted her even though their relationship had ultimately cost him a child. The other part of her was fill with panic. She wondered if Fitz knew Jake was on the plane with her, and how he would react once he found out. She knew Fitz was a jealous man and Jake made no attempts to hide his smugness when he would boast about his encounters with Liv, but would Fitz go as far as to harm him? Only time would tell.

* * *

As the plane descended onto the tarmac at BWI, Liv wasn't really shocked to see Marine One waiting for them, they had after all been hovering for almost an hour. As the plane came to a complete stop, Liv felt her stomach begin to flip. This was not the next encounter she wished to have with Fitz.

Liv felt Jake's hand cover hers and she flinched and yanked it away. Jake couldn't comfort her in this moment, nothing could. Liv wanted to run and hide. She wanted to curl up into a ball, and mold herself into her seat. Liv's heartbeat began to quicken as she saw Tom step onto the plane.

"Ms. Pope." Tom's tone was calm, it always was. The look in his eyes however let Liv know that the scene that would occur on the tarmac would be anything but. Liv put on her best gladiator face, scrounging to hold on to the last of herself.

"Tom." She said as she stood. Jake stood as well. She should have known he'd jump ay the chance to make this worse than what it already was.

As they stepped off of the jet, the first thing that struck him was just how good she looked. Liv wore a a pair of fitted jeans under her tanned coat. Her hair was straight, but she had the little flip on the side. It was a compromising hairstyle as she liked her hair straight, but he wasn't ready to let go of the curls just yet. The way her skin glowed in the cool November sun immediately caused his pants to tighten. There was his Livvie looking every part like his ray of sunshine. Ten seconds was all it took for him to feel lighter. The lightness however faded as he saw Jake exit the plane behind her.

Not only was the pompous ass with her, their was an air of arrogance, of smugness about him. Fitz wanted nothing more than to knock that look off of his face, but he knew his Livvie wouldn't condone violence against anyone for any reason. Especially when that reason was her. Fitz fought the urge to grab Tom's gun and shoot the man where he stood. Instead, instead he opted to take another approach.

No sooner than Liv's left foot hit the ground, Fitz had Liv in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Jake smiled when Liv fought the kiss at first, but his smile quickly faded as he watched Liv melt into Fitz and wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jake looked around and noticed a few reporters snapping pictures off to the side. He wondered if Fitz hadn't set that up himself.

Fortunately or unfortunately for them, he hadn't...

The kiss wasn't soft and tender. Both of them used this kiss to release their anger, their fear, their hurt, and desperation, and it was all caught on tape. Jake knew Fitz wouldn't care and Liv, seeing as she was leaving probably wouldn't either. As the kiss broke, Jake watched on as they stared I to one another's eyes. It seemed like they were speaking, yet there were no words exchanged between the two. Fitz was the first one to break the silence.

"You're leaving."

"I am."

"You packed up everything."

"I did."

"You were leaving me without saying goodbye."

"Fitz..."

Fitz knew he had to speak wisely as his next words had the potential to destroy the final string their relationship was dangling by.

"One minute?" Fitz asked and Liv could see the tears he was holding back as they began to flow, mirroring her own response to the kiss.

"One minute." She nodded before taking his hand and being led into Marine One.

No sooner than the door had closed they were back in one another's arms. The need to speak was overwhelming, but the need for one another was greater.

"You said you wouldn't leave me. I told you I couldn't take losing you again." Fitz said as his hands make quick work of Liv's coat and blouse. Liv could feel the pain and jealousy in every touch.

"I did Fitz, but we can't keep doing this to one another. We can't keep hurting each other like this." Liv countered. Of course her words said one thing, but the way she too was ripping away at Fitz's clothing said something completely different.

"If you want me to let you go I will. But I will not lose you to Jake. He will never love you the way I do Livvie." Fitz moaned into her ear as he shed her pants and her panties and hoisted her up in the air.

"Fitz, you aren't losing me and you aren't losing me to Jake. I just needed some time away from DC." Liv countered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Some time from DC, or some time away from me?" Fitz asked as he made his way into his office and placed Liv on the desk, sending everything in his path crashing down to the floor.

"Never from you. My mother, my father, I need time... Jerry..."

"Livvie, I need you here. Please don't do this." Fitz begged as his mouth latched on to Liv's neck.

"Fitz... not now, we'll talk later."

Liv tilted her head to allow Fitz greater access as he began trailing kisses down her neck and across her supple skin. Every kiss, lick, or suck was a blatant praise and thanks that she was giving him this chance. Even if it would be the last time. As Fitz began the descent down Liv's body she stopped him. To say he was surprised, a little hurt even would definitely be an understatement.

"Fitz, I need to feel you inside of me... Now... Please Fitz."

Fitz knew he couldn't deny Livvie anything, especially when she was naked and vulnerable underneath him. But today, he would make her wait just a little longer. He needed this moment. He deserved this moment. His hand roamed the length of her body and she gasped as he plunged two fingers into her dripping heat.

Fitz took in every moan, every coo, every cry Liv released into his neck as his fingers continued pumping in and out of her and his thumb began adding just the right amount of pressure to her nub.

"Tell me he makes you feel like this. Tell me you can feel his love surrounding you as you cum. Tell me Jake can fuck you like I do. TELL ME!"

"No baby. NO... Only you!... Oh my God Fitz... only you."

Liv felt the room begin to spin as the pressure built up in her body. The fact that Fitz was angry and jealous only served to turn her on more. Some of her best orgasms occurred when he was angry or jealous. The two together...

"Oh my God Fitz baby... Don't stop!... I'm gonna... Aaaaah!"

"That's it baby, cum for me. Show me what I and only I do to you."

Liv's body began to shake as her walls began to clamp down around Fitz's fingers. He increased his movements until Liv's entire body froze up and she was screaming his name. The fact that he knew Jake probably heard her screams of ecstasy only spurred him on more. Fitz withdrew his fingers from her core and began licking one of the digits clean, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Taste Livvie. Taste what I do to you." Fitz demanded as he offered her his second finger. Liv took the finger into her mouth and began sucking it clean. The moment she twirled her tongue around the tip Fitz felt himself grow even harder as he stared into her eyes.

"What do you want Livvie?"

"Fuck me Fitz. Fuck me like this could be the last time. Mark me. Take me, own me. If only for this moment."

"How deep do you want me?"

"As deep as you can go. So deep I feel you in my throat."

Fitz smiled as he stepped back and helped Liv off of the desk. He watched as her eyes darkened with lust as he spun her around so her back was facing him. Fitz lifted one of Liv's legs and positioned her so her knee was resting on the desk, while the other remained planted firmly on the ground.

"Are you going to let him touch you?" Fitz asked as his hand made hard impact with her ass. Liv moaned as Fitz grabbed a handful of her ass and began to rub the mark he left behind.

"No... Only you Fitz..." Liv moaned and Fitz tangled one hand into her hair, the other hand began digging into her hip. She could feel him pressing against her entrance but for some reason he was stalling. Liv wanted to turn and look at him but his grip on her hair wad too tight.

Just as she was about to call out to him, Liv felt Fitz enter her as his teeth clenched down on her shoulder. He immediately began licking and sucking the spot to alleviate some of the sting. Once inside of her Fitz stilled again. This time Liv knew why as she felt his hot tears burning her flesh.

"Fitz..." Liv said, embracing herself for the hardest ride of her life. Instead Fitz began moving slowly, painfully slow buy gloriously deep. Both groaned over and over as he continuously hit her spot. She wanted to say something, anything, but Fitz was so deep she couldn't even remember her name in this moment. If only everyday could be like this.

Fitz pulled Liv up so her back was flush against her chest, causing her to cry out from this angle. There was no pain to it but she felt impossibly full. She couldn't remember a time Fitz had filled her so.

"You're mine Livvie." Fitz growled into her ear as he continued meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Mmmmm."

"Say you're mine! Tell me your heart is mine. Tell me this pussy is mine." Fitz demanded as one hand cupped her breast and the other found it's way to her bundle of nerves.

"It's yours Fitz... Only yours... I... Love... Only... You..." Liv cried in response as she felt the pressure building up once again.

Fitz could feel her walls clenching down on him. He slowed his thrusts, yet quickened his motions against her clit sending her into a new realm she had never experienced before. Liv hooked her arm around Fitz's neck and grabbed a fist full of hair as she screamed out his name in rapture. Never had an orgasm felt this good.

Not giving her any time to come down, Fitz set Liv back on the desk and re-entered her once again. Liv wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes. She gasped from both the pleasure and the pain in the moment.

With every thrust a new tear would fall from his eyes. Liv's heart had never felt so full yet so empty ever in her life. As she continued to lock eyes with Fitz and meet him thrust for thrust, she felt her own tears flowing from her. Fitz captured her mouth with his, and they allowed themselves to relish in this moment for as long as they could. Fitz broke the kiss and frowned as Liv shied away. He cupped his hand around her neck and forced her to look at him.

"Don't hide from me Livvie. Not now..." Fitz said as his thrusts began to take on a new depth and force.

Liv wrapped her arm around Fitz's neck and pulled his mouth back to hers. The saltiness of their tears combined with the sweetness of his kiss was more than she could take. Liv felt the pressure building once again, and this time she knew he would be joining her.

"I love you Fitz. No matter where I am or what I am doing, I love you. I'll still wait for you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie. More than you'll ever know."

This moment was all either of them could take. Liv's nails dug into Fitz's shoulders as she bit down just beneath his ear. Fitz's hands dug into Liv's waist so hard she knew he'd left his mark. Both of them cried out as they succumbed to the inevitable, all consuming orgasm.

As they came down, Fitz rested his head on Liv's chest and began to sob. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Liv was changing her mind about her desired destination, but needed help ditching Jake. It was now or never.

"Fitz... I... I need to go." Liv said as the tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Livvie..."

"Just for six months Fitz. I want to go home. To our home. But I need to get rid of Jake to do so."

"So you aren't leaving the country?"

Liv smiled and kissed his forehead and the tears from his eyes.

"No... I'm going home... To Vermont. It was the original plan until... Until Jake persuaded me to take him with me. He said that he'd be a good friend to have around and promised he'd remain platonic. I knew I couldn't take him to Vermont with me so I changed the course of action. But Vermont is where I want to be. I'll wait for you Fitz... In Vermont."

"Jake has already been taken care of."

"Then I guess it's time for me to go home."

Fitz held Liv tighter as a new set of tears began to fall from his eyes. His Livvie would stay. Granted she wouldn't be 20 minutes away anymore, but her being in their home, their sanctuary for the next six months was good enough for him.


End file.
